1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for a motor vehicle, and particularly to a rack for a vehicle roof for transporting articles, such as ladders or bicycles, on the roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
People often use ordinary passenger cars or vans to transport articles that are too large to fit in the passenger compartment or interior of the vehicle. In order to facilitate such transport, many passenger vehicles and vans are equipped with a roof rack, either as optional original equipment or as an aftermarket accessory. Roof racks are commonly used to transport such large or bulky items as ladders, kayaks, bicycles, luggage, etc. The usual procedure involves manually lifting the item onto the rack and securing it with straps, cords, brackets, and the like.
Many of the items transported in this manner are so large and bulky that more than one person is required to lift and manipulate the article into proper position on the rack. Even with multiple persons participating in the process, loading and unloading of such articles may be enervating, as it may require supporting heavy items above one's head for significant periods of time. While the process can ordinarily be accomplished with sufficient effort by those in relatively good condition, it may prove to be a daunting task for those with physical handicaps.
Thus, a rack for a vehicle roof solving the aforementioned problems is desired.